The primary goal of this request, and our animal facility, is to minimize the impact of spontaneous disease on the interpretation of, and potential for, complicating research. This is being accomplished by coordinating an institution-wide program of eradicating and preventing reintroduction of murine pathogens. Reintroduction is prevented through policy changes, education, strict quarantine and testing of animals and biologics, as well as equipment improvements. Its success is monitored and assured by extensive surveillance and testing. The project involves 71 rooms in 3 separate buildings and affects 95% of the investigators at Scripps. The emphasis of most of the work at the Research Institute is at the cellular level involving primarily immunology and molecular biology. Murine pathogens, causing clinical or subclinical disease, are a threat to this research. The total cost of this project is staggering and cannot be borne by the Institute alone. The Institute has already spent over half a million dollars in support of this goal. Necessary items to assure success of this endeavor are: a reliable, dependable, tunnelwasher and rackwasher to replace the antiquated units in existence; a floor loading autoclave, 4 laminar flow hoods, 3 containment cubicles for Receiving Room vendor quarantine, resurfacing of the Rodent Breeding Colony and Vivarium floors to facilitate disinfection and renovation to provide clean cage storage. The long term goals of the Division of Animal Resources are to be responsive to the needs of the NIH funded research in an efficient, dependable, cost effective manner. In addition, we will continue to provide an animal care and use program that will remain fully accredited when subjected to critical peer review. Scripps is committed to maintaining the highest quality of animal care to assure the healthiest research animal. Assistance from DRG would facilitate the attainment of this goal.